


The Other Half

by findmeKADI



Category: EXO
Genre: Chaptered, F/M, Family Drama & Romance, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Gone Wrong, Other, Twins separation, on-going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeKADI/pseuds/findmeKADI
Summary: Twitter Prompt:After moving to Seoul with his single father, 10 years old & only child Taeoh met Taeyang, a boy at the new school who looked exactly like him. Discovering they’re actually twins and that their parents once married, the brothers hatched a plan to bring their dads back together





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the twitter prompt: https://twitter.com/ErigoDanie/status/1037680857811755008
> 
> I hope you enjoy my rendition. English is not my strength BUT KAISOO IS <3

Prologue

Marriage is not an easy stage in life. It takes great courage to stay bounded to the vows once spoken as welcome rite to what everyone hope of promise of forever. What does it takes to hold on to those words?

 

“Who are you?”

“Kyungsoo, it’s me. Jongin”

“I hate you! Stay away from my Dad!”

“You have my face. Impossible”

“Come back, Jongin. I need you!”

“I’m sorry. I cannot do that anymore, Kyungsoo”

 

Will they be able to fix what was broken? What if someone had it repaired for the better?

Whose happiness will they choose?


	2. TAEOH

“Baby, breakfast is ready. Come down now!” Ooh that would be my hint. Carrying my book on geography downstairs to greet my favourite person in the world.

“Dada, good morning!” He bend down to kiss me and then ruffled my hair.

“Good morning to you too, Sweetie!” He flashes his signature heart-smile. Yes, my dada flashes hearts whenever he smiles. I didn’t think of it. It’s a reference I heard from one of the teachers at my school when I entered the faculty to submit my assignment to my adviser. I only thought of it as a compliment to him.

“Dada, what time are we leaving?” I asked him. He lifted his face from his food, smile replaced by frown.

“In an hour, baby,” I just nodded and finished my food. Dada will always be a great cook. Not to mention, he works at restaurant.

We are moving to Seoul. The central city. I’m always curious as to what it would feel like living there and now, it’s coming true. Dada got transferred to the main branch of their restaurant because he said he did a good job so they are giving him reward. It’s also good for me because good schools are inside the city. My dream of helping Dada is slowly happening.

Six hours of train ride was so tiring even if we were just sitting down. This is my longest ride I’ve had so far but Dada made sure I’m comfortable. I know his legs are numb but he didn’t complain. The whole ride was peaceful except for the occasional cries from the baby three seats ahead of us.

“Dada, how long are we going to wait for the cab?” Dada looked down on me and smiled.

“Don’t be impatient. I’m sure the driver is anxious to meet you?” I just titled my head. Why would the driver be anxious to see me? Is it normal for a hired driver to act like that towards his passenger? Sometime, I can’t get how adults talk.

“Did you wait too long, Mister?” A voice speaks behind me. I turned around to see who is speaking.

“Mama!” I exclaimed. Whoa I missed her so much! She laughed at my action.

“Easy there, Mister! I missed you too,” she giggled and hugged me tightly. “Did you wait too long?” She asked while releasing me from the hug. I strongly shook my head because screw the wait! Mama is here! Dada came closer to us.

“He was complaining for 20 minutes where our cab is. He’s excited to see the city,” Dada came closer to Mama and kissed her cheeks. “I miss you,” he said.

“I miss you more!” Mama replied hugging Dada tightly. I immediately joined them exclaiming Group hug! Dada lift me up to let me join the hug. I love my Family.

 

=========

 

“You really sure you do not want me to stay here?” Jihyun asked Kyungsoo while they unpacked Taeoh’s luggage. Kyungsoo sighed heavily.

“No, Jihyun. We’re fine here. You did a lot for us already,” he smiled and held her hands. “Thank you,” for everything that she done for him, for them, ‘thank you’ is not enough. Taeoh emerged at the bedroom’s door from the living room after he was done exploring the whole place. They had their dinner on the way home at a diner three blocks from their building.

“Mama, are you sleeping here tonight?” he asked excitedly for the thought of his complete family, yet gain. He looked up to the two adults who seemed reluctant for their answer then it hit him. He can’t have the beautiful picture perfect family scene he was imagining always. Soon, his happiness was replaced by immediate sadness that got the two adults in panic mode when the saw imminent tears from the corner of his eyes. “Please?” he put on his most adorable pleading face.

“SSShhh Taeoh, don’t be sad. I’ll be here first thing in the morning!” Jihyun attempted to soothe the child’s feelings

“Why not now? What’s the difference? Don’t you love us anymore, Mama?” tears are now falling on his chubby cheeks. Jihyun dried his tears with her hand while saying convincing the boy that she loves him with all her heart.

“What about Dada?” Jihyun was stunned for a moment but then she smiled fondly and briefly looked at Kyungsoo.

“I do. Always,” this time looking at the child’s eye to convey her sincerity as if she’s looking directly to the man’s eyes. Kyungsoo felt a rumbling in his gut for those words. Knowing they could never win with a persistent Taeoh, Kyungsoo crouched down matching his level with his son and said,

“Mama will stay so go ahead and prepare for bed,” he instructed and his son’s face immediately lit up leaving the room to take a shower.

To say that Jihyun was shocked is understatement to the point that she unconsciously nodded when Taeoh looked at her for confirmation. She was caught off guard by Kyungsoo’s statement. Whenever Taeoh asks for her to stay, Kyungsoo always do everything in his might to convince the child that she can’t stay and that she’s busy and they will always see each other in the morning. This is new to her. What on earth is he even thinking? Noticing the reaction for the lady, Kyungsoo just scratch his head thinking of a better excuse for his action.

“I mean if you don’t mind,” Jihyun shook her head almost instantly that got Kyungsoo giggle for the cute scene. “You know I can’t always deny him of the things he wanted. I want him to feel he has a complete family.”  
Family. Oh how she love that word. More if she know that would be with the man standing in front of her. The only man she will ever love, who is walking towards her and enveloping her in warm embrace. No words. Just comfortable silence between them feeling the warmth of each other’s body.

 

“I love you”

 

========


	3. TAEYANG

The trip down the stairs feels like eternity. I drag my feet while making sure I will not stumble down unless I want to face the wrath of my father. My eyes feels heavy and all I want is to rush back to my room and sleep this day away, probably the whole school year. Who the hell wanted school anyway? No matter how I pleaded my father to be home-schooled, he wouldn’t budge. He would always tell me that I will appreciate the beauty of being in a classroom and the friends I’ll meet at school will be my best buds for life. Screw that! I don’t want these peasants near me anyway so I don’t have friends that I can call best buds for life. What’s that?

“Good morning, Dad” I said in a weak tone. Seriously, I could pass out anytime but I need to eat breakfast with Dad or else… I don’t wanna think about it.

“What time did you sleep last night, young man?” My dad asked as he peeks from his newspaper.

“Early. I slept early,” I said as I took a bite from my hotdogs. At least I can eat what I like at the mornings of I don’t like.

“Oh really? I didn’t think 2 am is early for a child’s sleeping time,” I choke. _How did he_ –

“No gadgets for the whole week, young man. You broke your promise,” he said sternly.

“But dad! How..? Why..? You can’t!” I whine while stomping my feet.

“Two weeks and no more talks, young man. Finish your meal and we’ll go,” The thing is, when father says it, I can’t contradict him. His decision is final and irrevocable. These are the times I want someone to share my burden with. Uugh. I hate my life!

 

 

The trip to school is so unbearable. Silence in the car. I refuse to answer any questions I’m asked as my way of rebelling. My dad pulled off as we arrived at the school’s entrance. I released a deep sigh.

“Come on. It can’t be that bad. Your friends will be waiting,” he said to my solemn state and ruffled my hair. “Don’t be mad. You know, your actions has consequences and I’m just teaching you these things.” He kissed my head and gave me a smile.

I just nod half-heartedly. I went out of the car and turn back to wave at him.

“Later!” he wave back and then of he goes. I turned to face the entrance of my school.

Kids are starting to enter the school premises. It’s a 150-meter walk towards the academic building from the dropping off point. It’s so far and I don’t know why the school enjoys this kind of setup. One janitor of the school said ‘ _A little exercise won’t be bad for you. You’ll find a way to enjoy it.’_ And up until now, I haven’t get myself to enjoy it.

As expected the hallways are so noisy with some running around, others are gossiping with occasional squeals that I hate the most. There’s shouting when they are literally talking beside each other and things being thrown around. Can this dungeon be destroyed?!

I manage to find my class and I immediately went to the farthest chair to isolate myself from this marketplace. I went to get my phone and earphones from my bag when I remembered they were confiscated. Way to start the day. I just decided to talk to my paper with my pen. Might as well draw everyone away from my world.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The bell rings as the student hurried back to their respective classrooms after the brief welcome program at the Gymnasium. _Same words. Exact speech._ Taeyang thought. This kinds of formal event bores him to death. He might enjoy some gladiator show but not this one, not the one where everything is exactly the way they should be. Taeyang just entertained himself from the funny and stupid faces the newbies made throughout the whole program.

From the outside, the school is full of sophistication, elegance, pride, intelligence and nobility, but for him this in no better than a dungeon. Hell, it is hell for him. Even if this is not a school for rich and privileged people but those who passed their exams, those who have the right to get their superior education, and he doesn’t discriminate social status, still he doesn’t come to love the place.

The morning is so slow. With their homeroom teacher discuss the house rules and gave a few announcement, students were asked to introduce themselves.

“Kim Taeyang,” a flat and dry introduction was given and doesn’t give a damn whatever his classmates thought of him and immediately settled down on his seat.

This kind of boredom will continue for two weeks. Don’t get him wrong. He is not totally unconcerned about his education. He still makes his homework and do his writings if necessary. He’s not the studious type but he still manages to get decent grades. At first he did everything to prove to his father that he doesn’t need school by getting high grades, even bagging the top ranks, but his father being who he is never got the message instead he cheers for his son’s future achievements.

Taeyang cannot be even more than he is, now that their teacher excused herself and went to fetch their new classmates at the Registrar’s that he went ahead and sleep his headache away. Not caring if their teacher would enter the room with him sleeping like a log. Sleep is important, he can deal with the complains later.

He tuned himself out of the noise of his classmates when he felt the door opens and he knows he’s doomed but screw that, he’s dying. Gasps were heard then murmurs alongside with some mention of his name or maybe he just misheard.

The room is so silent, no one dared to speak with an innocent eyes roaming around contemplating and assessing the situation and get the attention of the teacher asking, “Is there something wrong, teacher?”

Taeyang lifted his head to see the reason of the silence even though he enjoys it, it’s just so wrong. And there he saw himself standing in front of the room, eyes scanning the vicinity looking scared. _Heck! I’m not scared!_ He can’t comprehend the dream that maybe he’s having right now but with the throbbing head he has says otherwise.

“NANI THE FUCK??!!!”

“Language!!! Kim Taeyang, DETENTION!!!”

His beautiful day has just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Jagination!!!


	4. THE TWINS

One blinks, the other does too. Both with mouths agape and eyes ready to jump out of its socket.

Taeyang can’t comprehend. He never did the moment he woke up or did he really? He can’t seem to decide if he wants to think this is some kind of a dream brought to him by his headache or sorcery by someone who loathes him. Other than the neat look of the other’s uniform, the only thing that’s different from them is their skin color. While Taeyang has a darker complexion, the one he’s facing now has fair skin. He knows he looks funny now but so is his seatmate. Yes, their teacher made them sit together since there’s a vacant seat beside him and it’s the only one left after the other newbies got theirs’ first. He can feel the whole class’ eyes are on them, from the moment he cursed to the other guy walking beside him, where he feels like the world suddenly stops until both of them are seated. They can’t take their eyes off of each other. It’s not everyday you can see yourself across the room, walking up to you and sit beside you at the same dimension. Not to be stupid but Taeyang wonders if kage bunshin technique is real at this point.

Don’t get the child wrong, he knows somewhere in this planet you have someone who looks similar to you but this is his first time encountering someone who looks like him, on top of that, looks EXACTLY like him. Their resemblance is uncanny thus started his chains of thoughts, interrupted only by a cough from their teacher.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your reunion but we need to proceed,” this gets the attention of the whole class.  “I’m handing you your syllabus for this school year and let me remind you that you still have two weeks to decide what clubs you wanted to be in. List of the study partners was already been posted. Make sure to check that out before going home later. I will need the signature of your parents or guardian on your syllabus paper to know they’ve read it clearly. Any questions? None? Dismiss.” And with that, the students rush out for their break as the bell rings.

Even with the commotion, Taeyang’s attention went back to his seatmate who seem nervous of from his scrutinizing eyes.

“Who are you?” Taeyang asked suddenly making the other one jumped a little from the sudden talk. He’s not the type to talk to someone at school unless it’s absolutely necessary which rarely happens but this is a special case.

“Taeoh. Doh Taeoh,” he answered.

“Doh, I’m a Kim. Kim Taeyang,” he introduced himself, not to be sounding rude. He still has some manners left. “We’re not related, aren’t we?” The thing about Taeyang is that he does not beat around the bush. He wants things clear and straight.

“I don’t know,” Taeoh said. Even their names have similarities. Maybe it’s coincidence too but they don’t share the same surname so it’s safe to assume they just happen to look like each other. Taeyang seemed to think things out and consider that this Taeoh is just one of his 6 look-a-likes in this world but the other beats him. “You have my face. Impossible,” this sounds as if he is talking to himself instead of Taeyang.

“Are you suggesting that this is not some coincidences?” Taeyang asked as he took out his food like his seatmate. All these things happened drained his energy and he needs to tend his rumbling stomach. Besides, Taeoh’s food smells nice that makes him realizes that he’s so hungry now. He got an affirmative nod. “What are we then? You’re not seriously suggesting we are some kind of twins, aren’t you?” he laughs at the idea but it’s not impossible and he waited for the other to join him but he never got it. Instead, Taeoh looks at him with an unreadable expression. This made him shut up. “No way!” he gasps then Taeoh gave him a small smile.

“Here, have some. My Dada makes the best sausage rolls in the world!” Taeoh offered with a bright smile.

“T-thank you,” even with hesitation, Taeyang gave in to the other and have a bite of the delicious food. “Whoa! It’s soooo good!” he exclaimed!

“Of course! Dada made it so it should be good!” Taeoh continues to eat his food as well. They continue to eat their food and eventual sharing. Taeyang offered his sandwich too and they continue their conversation.

“We can be twins, you know,” this got the attention of the happy kid from his offered sausage roll. “Twins from different parents!” Taeoh exclaimed and a small giggle. “We can be friends,” he said then looked at Taeyang.

It’s not really a bad idea for Taeyang. They have similarities you cannot deny. He does not have a friend at their school. A friend or two before but it never ended out well. He became skeptic when it comes to having friends. It’s usually a bad omen for him. Before he knows it, his head nods on its own. Maybe he can try again. Besides he is still intrigued by this Taeoh. _How can he be so cheerful with all that’s happening?_ , he thought. He just needs to be more careful this time and not give his full trust to this one.

 

* * *

 

 

Taeoh already seated at their table as he plays with his necklace while waiting for his Dada to finish preparing their dinner. On normal days, he would volunteer to help but Kyungsoo seems to understand that the child is tired coming home from his new school. He’s fully aware of how much adjusting can drain someone’s energy.

“How’s the new school?” Kyungsoo asked, distracting the child from playing his pendant. The child was caught off guard upon the sudden question.

“It’s was okay Dada,” he said smiling but Kyungsoo knows better.

“Is there something wrong? Did someone hurt you?” this made Taeoh shake his head. “Then why are seem down?” Normally Taeoh would talk non-stop saying his experiences to Kyungsoo in which the older enjoy so much. Seeing his child talks about himself and share to him the things he had seen or whatever he learns from going to place for the first time. Seeing a distracted Taeoh coming home is not what he had expected. The child was silent for a while then he meets his father’s gaze.

“Can I ask something, Dada?”

“Of course, baby. What is it?”

Taeoh seems hesitant to ask his father what was bothering him?

“Am I your only, Baby?” Kyungsoo almost chokes on his food upon hearing the question. He can’t believe the day would come that his precious baby would doubt him. He immediately drank water to relieve himself.

“W-why did you a-ask, baby?” Kyungsoo manages to say, still recovering from the scene.

“I met someone at school today. He looks like me,” the kid says innocently. “but he’s darker,”

“Taeoh, what did I say about judging others’ appearance?” the father irked his brow towards his son that made the child looked down which Kyungsoo immediately regrets but the child sometimes needs constant reminder.

“Sorry, Dada,” comes the apology with the puppy look no one can resist. His father’s heart melted at the scene and ruffles the child’s hair who’s across him at the table.

“It’s okay, baby. You’re forgiven,” he gave his son a smile. “Tell me about him, then,”

At that statement, Taeoh immediately told his father everything. From the moment he entered the class, to how the whole class was shocked until how his new found friend started. Kyungsoo felt so relieved that his son seemed to immediately adjust to his new school. Seeing his son talking animatedly to this new friend of his, he can stay like this, listening to his son’s story forever. It brings bliss to his heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the other hand…..

“Care to tell me why you’re on detention first day of school?!” Jongin asked his son the moment he picked him up from the school. Their homeroom teacher called him saying the child will be at detention for an hour. The child didn’t answer him for a while. They are on their way to have a dinner at a restaurant. “Kim Taeyang!” the child jumps at the sudden shout.

“I was shocked,” came an almost inaudible answer.

“Shocked?” Jongin is stressed. His day is full of problems and frustrations at work then added with the knowledge that his son got detention for the very first day of school. Maybe he became too much to the child but he’s stressed and that’s a valid reason. He got a severe headache.

“I may or may not have cursed,” the child said.

Jongin released a deep sigh. He’ll talk to his son later as they are already at the restaurant.

“We’ll talk later at home, young man,” he told his son as they are getting out of the car going inside the restaurant. Taeyang just nodded and went with his Dad.

The restaurant is that of a classic French one where it screams fine dining the moment you entered. It’s not that new for Taeyang but he prefers fast food where he can just eat with his hands whenever he likes.

“Hi, babe! Sorry, we’re late” his father said approaching a beautiful back of a woman and kissed her. He doesn’t mind it as he used to this scene.

“Hey, baby!” Replied the woman. “It’s nothing. You’re forgiven,” the lady gave Jongin a beautiful loving smile before he turned to Taeyang and immediately changed her expression to a curious one to annoy the kid. “Heard you got some trouble, huh?” she said as she kissed the kids head.

“Hi, Auntie Krystal!” Taeyang greeted as he situated himself beside his father. “I was just shocked,” he answered Krystal. The couple just exchange looks and immediately seated down.

They went on with their dinner as the couple continues to converse about their day, while the toddler enjoys his cake when he remembers something.

“Auntie, can you make me sausage rolls?” the adults halt their fun conversation as the child interrupts them. The woman seems to process the question and gave the child a warm smile.

“Of course! I’ll make you tomorrow for your snacks. How about that?” this immediately lightens up the mood of Taeyang.

“Make me two huge ones!”

“Why two?” asked Krystal.

“I want my friend to taste your cooking!”

“Y-you want t-to give it t-to your f-friend?” Jongin said in disbelief. Krystal gave him a weird look for his behavior but his son just nod his head towards him. To say Jongin is shocked is an understatement, this is a miracle to him! He always pretends not knowing that his son does not have friends at their school because of what happened before and now, his son is asking his girlfriend to make food for him and his friend? He made a mental note to meet and thank that angel who melted his son’s heart and became his friend.

“And dad? Can I ask you a question?” Taeyang said while slicing a piece from his plate. Jongin nodded his head excitedly that just made Krystal laugh at her boyfriend’s antics. She leaned on her palm to enjoy the father and son moment.

“Am I really your son?” Taeyang asked innocently.

Jongin’s jaw dropped to the floor at the unexpected question. Silence enveloped the table but not for a long time until Krystal’s laugh filled the place. The child looked ahead at the laughing lady thinking what’s funny with his question. His dad, on the other hand, was frozen at his place, maybe processing everything. How can his little man played his feeling so fast? Really, best moments do not last for ten seconds. He just asked ‘ _WHAT??_ ’ a little too loud that gained a lot of attention from the nearby tables.

“Dear, you look exactly like your father. Why are you doubting him?” Krystal asked the child kindly.

“Then why is there someone who looks like me?!” he protested not liking how the elders is currently treating him.

“Hmm as in exactly?” Krystal asked, now with curiosity and gained a nod from the child. She looked at Jongin to ask for a back up to answer the question but the man seems to think some other things. She looks for a good reason to tell the child since she knew that the child can be a little curious about the things around him.

“Maybe he’s your look-a-like or double ganger. Like your dad and Uncle Taemin,” this made Taeyang think. His aunt is right. Maybe they just happen to be look-a-likes but they are not related. Besides, he and Taeoh have different family names so that’s possible. They continue to eat with glee like a complete family they are.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took a while updating this story. I got some personal problems recently. Anyway, Please enjoy this chapter! I know this is kinda boring one but I'll do my best to make it exciting for the next chapters!
> 
> Pls send love to Taeyang and Taeoh!!!


End file.
